Legends of the Moon
by Aerianna69
Summary: In this story everyone is a Were creature. Naruto and Sasuke are fated to be together following the legend but never meet until Orochimaru decides to start some chaos by showing humans that Were's actually exist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay you guys here is the newest one out. Just to give you a warning this is what my own stories are like so it will be totally unlike Naruto except for their personalities will be the same. I didn't feel like being mean and keeping with the story line so you will notice that some of the characters did not die like in the normal storyline.

**Chapter One**

"My dear, where is your wife?" Tsunade asked her son Minato. He walks into the Madam Alpha's room that she shares with her mate Jeraiya who was now ogling the pack members playing around the lake.

"She was taking a little walk since her back was hurting a little." He looks over at his father. "Come on, Dad. Why do you do that when you have Mom?" He asks as he scowls at him.

"It's research, Dear Boy." His father booms in the room. Tsunade shakes her head.

"Luckily, I can tell if he does anything wrong, son." She pats Minato on the shoulder. "Looks like we will have to keep an eye on Kushina though. She is getting closer to have the babies."  
"Yes, Mother." He replies. Jeraiya made a sound at the large windows and Minato winced at the pain he starts to suddenly feel.

"Looks like it's now, Dear Boy." Jeraiya said as he hands the set of binoculars to his son and points to the tree line. Minato glares at his father.

"We don't need these. You only use this to see their breasts close up." He then looks to where his father is pointing and saw his mate bent over with her face contorted in pain. "Kushina!" He shouts then starts going into his hybrid state. A giant man fox stood there now. He opens the window and jumps out to hurry and reach the ground five stories below him. _Shizune, prepare our room! Kushina is in labor!_ He sent the message telepathically to the pack doctor.

_Right away, Prince!_ She replies as quickly as she can. Minato runs to his mate and picks her up to carry her back to the compound. Kushina's brow was already covered in sweat.

* * *

"Daddy!" Itachi runs over to his father. "Is Momma alright?" The five-year-old asked his father. Fugaku looks at his oldest.

"She's fine, just resting right now." He says then kneels right in front of his cub.

"Then how come she looks like she's in pain right now?" Itachi asks looking worried.

"Lord Alpha, we have a problem! Someone cast a spell on the area so we cannot use telepathy! Not only that but it seems that Madam Alpha is showing signs of labor." The lead doctor Mebuki Haruno said so fast that she had to catch her breath. She laid a hand on her slightly swollen middle.

"Hey, Miss Haruno, calm down a little. I've already gotten a phone call from the Namikaze pack. The reason it is out is because their grandchildren are as of now being born and the whole building is emitting their powerful chakra. There is a chance ours will too since we have a full moon." He explains to the blond who just gathered her breath. "Besides, if you stress out too much I will order your leave and make you stay bed bound until you have your child." She nods.

* * *

"Dear, you have to listen to Shizune. Push!" Minato urges his mate. Her red hair sticks to her sweaty brow and then it furrows more as she glares up at the blue eyes that held so much worry.

"You are the one who did this to me, you jerk!" She glares even through all of the pain. She moans loudly as the clouds uncover and shone brightly into the bedroom as Kushina gives one big push that results in a baby crying.

* * *

"Ow, why does this hurt so much?" Mikoto pants out as she grips her mate's hand. "It keeps coming and going like normal contractions but when the next comes it's much more powerful."

"Madam Alpha, that can be normal since you are having more than one cub. Just hold on a little more, the head is out so there is only a little bit more to go." Mikoto cries out and Mebuki wipes the sweat off.

"I hope it doesn't get much worse than she can handle." Fugaku says as he rubs his mates hand lovingly. He looked out the window to see the clouds move away to let the moon shine in. A baby's cry breaks his concentration on it. Fugaku's head zips to stare at the black haired babe in Mebuki's arms.

"Is the baby okay? And what about Mikoto?" Fugaku asks quickly. The blond laughs and smiles while handing it over to one of the helpers.

"The babe will be fine. Your mate will be fine when she has the other baby." She tells him. The helper looks at Fugaku.

"My Alpha, be proud right now. Your son is one of the fabled dual sexes." He looks at her then back at his mate.

"A special child." He murmur's as his mate cries out even louder while pushing the next babies head out before she relaxes back against her mate. Fugaku looks at the moon again and saw it turn a tad pink. _Of all the weirdest things to happen._ Again, another baby cries and he turns to watch as Mebuki raises another black-haired baby into view. He smiles proudly and kissed his mate's sweaty cheek. "You are my most precious person and you have boosted my family by two more tonight. My love, you name both of them." She turns to give him a tired smile.

"The older will be named Sasuke and the younger is Sai." She says as she stares at her sons. "I love that you have given me them as well." He kisses her forehead, which lulled her into a deep sleep that all wolves go into after they have given birth.

"I'd give her a day to hibernate while she heals. Wake her at least once a day to make her eat." Mebuki says as she gets up and rubs the small of her back.

"You should go and rest now. I'm sure that if we need anything one of your helpers will be available." He said as he picked up Sasuke and confirmed the fabled female parts.

* * *

Minato's eyes widen as his eyes hit the blue moon in the sky. He turns to see the red chakra dim around his mate. "This is different." He exclaims. He notices that the blond baby is still emitting a red chakra that isn't waning. Kushina screams out in pain as she pushes. Shizune's face is covered in sweat as she pulls the new baby out. Cries fill the room again and everyone including Kushina relaxes as she falls back against Minato.

"It's a girl." Shizune said while looking at the new parents expressions.

"What will you name them?" A voice asked from the doorway. They all turn to see Jeraiya and Tsunade. Minato turned to look at his mate and she smiles.

"We both agreed to name the boy after the character in your first book." Minato says as he looks at his father. "Naruto." He smiles as he took the little baby into his arms. Kushina motions Shizune to hand her the girl who has red hair like her mother.

"What about a name for her?" Tsunade asked. Minato looks at his mate and Tsunade spoke up. "How about naming her after your grandmother?" Tsunade asked Kushina.

"Kyuubi?" Kushina asked. She looked down and stroked her baby's neck. She smiles. "It fits."

"Minato." Jeraiya looks at his son. "Meet me in the circle in one hour's time." Minato looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think it is time for us old foxes to give up our Alpha position. So we must meet for a battle in the circle." Jeraiya smiles while saying this. Tsunade's lips held a smirk as well.

0101END0101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Kyuubi, get back here this instant." Kushina shouts out. The redheaded girl turns around to stick her tongue out.

"You are mean, Mommy. I want to go play with the boys." She pouts and crosses her arms. "I'm eight. I shouldn't have to do too much homework." Kushina smiles.

"Dear, it is better for you to finish it first then play." She says as she walks to her daughter slowly.

"But, Mommy, why does Naruto get to play?" She asks as she points out the window where her older twin was busy with his kunai practice. Kushina smiles and kneels down gingerly her expanding girth causing her to move gently.

"That is because he isn't playing. And besides, he has already finished his homework and is now doing his training." She explains to the girl.

"How did he finish so fast?" She asked with big red eyes trained onto her mother's violet.

"That is because he has been doing his best to learn his studies. Now come with me. You have to finish your math and science then go to your father for training." She gets up to motion her daughter to follow. Kyuubi looks up at her mother.

"When is Grandmother and Grandfather coming back home?" She asks as they both walked back to the library. She looks down at her and smiles.

"I'm pretty sure that they will arrive soon." She rubbed her stomach then smiled. "I think these two will be showing up very soon." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked as they talked excitedly down the hallway.

* * *

Naruto throws six kunai at the targets and only missed one. Minato watches proudly as his son stops and gathers his breath.

"Yesterday you only hit one. What changed?" He asked staring at the miniature version of himself.

"Sarutobi showed me a trick the last time we were at their den. It took me all night to learn it and I was training early this morning with that trick." Naruto answers wiping off the sweat from his upper lip.

"What do you mean by trick?" Minato asks, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, he didn't really teach it to me. More like I learned it when he let me read some of his sacred scrolls while we were there. But it's called shadow clone jutsu." Minato looked at him.

"I could have taught you that one." Minato states as he makes a hand sign. A duplicate of himself was standing beside him. "This one is easy." Naruto smiles.

"How many can you do?" He asks his father. Minato smiles.

"Depending on how long I can create anywhere from four to one hundred." Naruto grins.

"Well, I don't know how many I can do but I can find out." He creates four and looks at his father.

"Don't be disappointed, son. There is a chance you could create more if you strengthen your chakra." Naruto nods and smiles.

"I have a problem." Minato's eyebrow quirked as his son says this. "I still have plenty of chakra left." Minato's eyes widen as he watches Naruto create more and more. His grin widens and he looks up at his father. "That's two hundred, father." He says smugly.

"Naruto, be careful this will drain your chakra." Minato said and watches all of his son's clones disappearing while his son faints from all of the chakra use.

* * *

"Well, what happened here?" Shizune asked as Minato lays Naruto down on his bed in his room.

"Think it's mostly the fact that he used up too much of his chakra." Minato says to her. She runs chakra-covered hands over the little boy's body and her gaze shot to his.

"What were you doing for him to use this much?" She asked sternly.

"He asked me if I could create clones. I showed him." He looks down in wonder. "I told him I can only do four to maybe one hundred. And he creates two."

"Only two clones did this?" She asked.

"No, two hundred did this." He mutters.

"What?" She then runs her hands over him again. Her eyes widen. "No way."

"Something wrong?" He asks as he starts to look worried.

"No, just the opposite." She laughs. "He is regaining chakra at an alarming rate."

"How can that even be possible?"

* * *

"Naruto, wake up." Kushina says to her son later that day. "To think that this is all because you were showing off to your father." She giggles. "Oh well, boys will be boys." She looks at her mate. "And what's wrong with you?" She asks him with a knowing look. He looks from their sons face to look at her.

"I think our son will be one strong Were in the future. He hasn't even reached puberty and yet he has a vast amount of chakra already. He contains more than I do and that counts with my reputation as well."

"Is that jealousy or pride speaking?" She asks him.

"Pride. I'm so proud of him already. I have been since he was born." His smile broadens.

* * *

"Big brother, wake up!" Kyuubi jumps on Naruto's bed to wake him. He wakes up and glares at the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a trampoline?" He asked her as she stops jumping. She covers her mouth.

"Oops." She says, as she gets closer to him on the bed. "I just wanted to wake you up to tell you that our grandparents have arrived." She gets within breath length of him and smiles. "That means the babies will be here soon." She jumps off the bed. "But since they are here maybe grandfather will help train me. You can also show me that new trick you learned." She spun around to look at him. "I think creating clones is amazing and will help with my studies and my training." She pauses as she thinks. "It could also help me by allowing me to play at the same time." Naruto looks at her slyly.

"You just have to always find a back door to everything, don't you?" He asked showing his annoyance.

"Yup." She says cheerfully.

"I work hard to learn my studies. Training will be the only time I will use my clones." Naruto mutters as he got out of bed. "Lazy little sister."

0202END0202


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke hides up in a tree while a pink haired little girl runs around looking for him. The branch he is sitting on dips. Sasuke looks to his side to see his twin sitting next to him. 'What are you hiding up here for?' He asked. Sasuke's eyes look down at the girl. 'Is she bugging you again?'

'Yes, and it's getting annoying.' Sasuke tells him through their link. His tail bristles showing his annoyance.

'Let me fix this.' Sai jumps down and lands right in front of the pink haired cat. She shrieks out of fright. When she saw it was him she glares at him then smacks him.

"Don't do that, Sai." She then takes a deep breath. "Have you seen Sasuke?" She asks hopefully. He looks at her with his emotionless face.

"Why do you always hang onto him?" Sai asks.

"Because, I like him." She answered with a blush covering her cheeks. Sai looked at her with not one hint of emotion on his face.

"Well, stop. It gets annoying." Her face held shock.

"Why should I listen to an emotionless freak like you?" She asked as a vein starts pulsing on her forehead.

"Because I'm his twin and protector. I was borne into this role." He turns to the side. "Sakura, you are younger than us so there is no way you could be with him anyway. An ugly woman should never even have thoughts for him. They wouldn't have any future."

"What?" She shouts as she runs to hit him. Sai dodges and ran off with her following. She forgot all about Sasuke who watched the whole thing. He rubs his head.

"He didn't have to be so harsh." Sasuke said.

"Who doesn't have to be so harsh?" A voice asked behind him. Sasuke turns to see Itachi behind him.

"Sai, he was protecting me from Sakura again." He answers as he sits down besides his older brother.

"She's still at it?" He asked the boy.

"She says I'm her perfect mate." Sasuke mutters with a voice filled with nothing but annoyance.

"Doesn't she know that you guys wouldn't even be a mating pair nor have kids?" Itachi asked.

"No, she wouldn't know that." Kakashi stood next to Itachi. "The thought of a feminist trying to mate with a wolf feminist is laughable."

* * *

"Why are you harassing one of the Alpha's pups, Sasuke?" Mebuki Haruno asked her daughter.

"Because he will be my mate!" Sakura says with determination showing on her face. She gets startled as her mother starts laughing.

"Dearie, even if that was possible there would be no kids." Mebuki's face turned serious. "Believe me. I would know since I was the one that delivered him. He is a feminist so he is basically like you."

"Huh? But he is a boy!" Sakura shouts. Her eight-year-old face showing shock. "I thought only girls could have babies."

"That is because it is rare for it to happen. You are a feline also so that in itself pits against you. The Alpha family is wolves."

"So he is a wolf then. Is that wrong?" She asked her mother. Mebuki smiles.

"No, dear. Your father is a Tanuki. He is part crow so I am not like some of the lower ranks of the pack. Neither is the Alpha's. If it wasn't for them the laws would still be like ancient times and you would not exist." She cuddles with her daughter.

* * *

A little girl sat on a mat playing with a straw doll while her little sister took a nap besides her. His smile disappeared though when he noticed his nephew standing on the edge of the clearing.

"What does my little mutant of a nephew want?" The wolf growled out as the little fox boy started shrinking away in fear. He yelped when a fist connected with his head.

"I told you that you need to rearrange your thoughts about other Were's." Fugaku glares darkly at his friend. "I didn't work so hard to unite everyone to let my good friend think like the others." He looked at the nine-year-old. "Look at him!" Hiashi looks at the boy. "He looks exactly like you. Spitting image of your twin. He is practically all alone in this world and that is all your doing. Your brother, a wolf, mated with his mother a fox. What is wrong about loving someone?" Mikoto held the boy to her side. "If you do not want him we will be glad to take him into our family."

"Madam Alpha, my Alpha. We have a message from the Namikaze pack." A young Omega ran up to them. He handed the message to Mikoto. She looked at the paper she held and started shouting with glee.

"Yes, finally!" She says as she dances around then hugged the shy Neji to her side. His black with white tipped tail bristled. He looked up at her face. His pale eyes held a look of puzzlement.

"What is it, love?" Fugaku asked.

"Kushina had the babies!" She squeals. "This means we get to go see them!"

"Really?" He sighs. "This means Itachi has to play baby sitter again." Fugaku didn't look forward to hearing his oldest complaining.

"Why can't we bring them?" She asks.

"Because you cannot trust that the journey would be safe for them yet." Hiashi explains as he gets up and walks over to her. He rescues his nephew from her smothering arms and shoo's him off to join Hinata while she plays. "I would like to join you to see if other clans are as you say." He explains to Fugaku.

"Agreed, the best thing for you is to witness it." He smiles towards his friend.

"So, when do we leave?" Mikoto asks.

"Tomorrow at noon." Fugaku says as he pats all three of the children on their heads.

* * *

"But mooom! Why can't we go?" Sasuke whines, so unlike how he normally is. "I wanna meet these kits I hear so much about." He stops when he gets flicked on his forehead from Itachi.

"Get real, little brother." He says to him. "It isn't safe. They will have to travel through other packs territories just to arrive at the Namikaze lands." Itachi explains.

"He is right, young one." Fugaku says to him. He kneels. "But don't worry. We will be back shortly."

* * *

A few Beta's walked behind them as they went outside to get into the vehicles. They all drove for a few hours making it to the sound territory before Mikoto turns to her mate. "Well, here we go!"

"By the way, Mate. How many kits did they have?" He asks looking straight into her excitement filled eyes.

"They had three, why?" Fugaku's eyes widen when he hears this.

"What? Really?" He asked with astonishment filling his voice. "That hasn't happened in over one hundred years!" As their excited banter filled the car, the first car that passed the middle of the Sound Territory blew up.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shrieks as another one blew up. This time the car was in front of them. Fugaku tore the roof of the car to ribbons with one swipe as he jumps out holding his mate.

"Stay behind me." He pushed her behind him as he stared at the burning wreckage in front of them.

"What happened, Fu-" She stopped as a claw stuck out of her chest holding her heart inside of it. Fugaku spun around and started growling while transforming into a hybrid wolf. Making the reason they were called wolf man be known. Before he could do anything the creature showed it's scaly form long enough to take off the Alpha's head.

0303TBC0303


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, now I feel fattened up from Thanksgiving dinner. Though I only gained 5 lbs from it and rapidly losing it. Darn body doesn't want me above 135 lbs. Anyways, I hope you guys love this chapter since I kinda made it a cliffie.

**Ladious18:** Great that you like it and here is the one you are looking forward to.

**Chapter Four**

"My Alpha!" An Omega runs into the room. "The Uchiha Alpha couple has been attacked!" The man stops in front of Minato, gasping for breath.

"What?" He roars out. "Who did this?" He asked as his hair started ruffling on his head.

"The team only sent us word that they saw them being attacked. After that we lost all contact with them." The man winced when he heard the wood cracking on the door behind him. He turns slowly to see Kushina with her fist going through the door. "Madam Alpha?"

"What do you mean they were attacked?" She growls. "Where?" She asks with her Alpha voice. The man's eyes glazed.

"Right past the midway point in the Sound territory." The glaze left his eyes and he saw his Madam Alpha running out the door. He felt a menacing Aura behind him and turned around slowly as his smiling Alpha approached him.

"Darui!" Minato says in a stern voice, as he gets closer and closer.

"Yes?" He says as he cringes away from the Alpha.

"What did I tell you to do when Lady Kushina is angry?" Minato asks.

"Run away?" He asks looking at him.

"Exactly. So why didn't you?" Minato asks as he starts cracking his fingers.

"She was in front of my escape route." Darui whines.

"No whining." Minato says as he knocks him aside his head.

"Yes, My Alpha." He yelps out and starts to rub his head.

"Now go and relay this message to some of our Beta's. I wouldn't be having you do this but apparently every time Kushina goes into labor the telepathic link is broken for a week." Typing up a quick message on his computer, he prints it and signs it, handing it to the man. "Show them and return to me."

* * *

"He wants the ANBU to depart as quickly as they can." Darui said to the tactical officer in charge.

"Okay, but what about the guardians?" Ibiki asked since he was the captain of the guardians.

"Here are the Alpha's orders." Darui said as he handed them over. Ibiki read them and smiled.

"This means that the trio will be going shortly after the ANBU to back her up. I wish I could go but I'm in charge of interrogation." He turns to the warriors lining up. "Guardians of the red will be following behind the ANBU in thirty minutes. Be ready by then. Guardians of the blue will be here to protect the Alpha and pups." The red teams ran out to gather their needed items.

* * *

Kushina approached the burning wreckage that used to be cars. Her eyes reddened and her chakra seeped out showing how pissed she is right now. What came to her sight appalled her. Mikoto's chest had a gaping hole in it where the heart was. Tears came to her eyes as she kneeled in front of the woman's body.

"Mikoto, my friend, what has happened to you?" She sobs and looks to the side to see Fugaku's body broken with his heart missing as well. "No, Fugaku. What about the boys?"

"They will go fine as the dessert." A creepy voice said behind her. She turned slowly to look at the man who stood fifteen feet away.

"You! But why and how?" She wonders as Orochimaru stood in front of the first burning car. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Dead? Almost. If Tsunade set me on fire then I might have. But alas, I'm standing. Free of damage and missing limbs." He smiles and licked his lips with his obscenely long tongue.

"Well, I will not make the same mistake as my mother-in-law did." She states as her red hair flares up and her eyes turned to crimson. "You are an abomination to all Were creatures."

"The abomination is you Were's that believe all can live as a pack. That is just so unnatural." He said as he cupped his hand over his cheek and his long tongue snakes out to lick his pinky. "You will be the one's demolished for your beliefs that we cannot hunt our prey."

"That is because you have been killing Were's." She shouts at him.

"So killing a few rabbits and rats gives you rights to condemn me to death."

"Yes, it is! You were going around eating full dens of them! You were eradicating all!" Her fingernails grew longer.

"Oh, my. The little fox is baring her claws at me. What am I to do?" He hugs his body tightly.

"Die!" Red fur covered her skin in a fine layer. The claws grew in length. The five tails popped out of her pants with purple flames at the tips. Her face still held its human visage but with a bit of the red fur on her cheekbones.

"Try killing me, little vixen." Orochimaru transformed as well. His sleek body is covered in snake scales and he now had a long tail that started coiling up. His head no longer had any hair, his face looked more like a snakes than should have been possible.

"Gladly." She says as she envelopes her hand in fire. She rushes at him while raising her leg to him. He blocks it only for one of her fiery fists to land right on its mark. His snake eyes glare at her as blood drips down his chin with her fist still pressing into his cheek.

"Little kits shouldn't be playing with adults." He said as he grabbed her by the neck. "What? No more snippy words?" He licked her left cheek and smiled. "Aww, it'll be okay. You will be part of me in a matter of minutes." Her eyes widen. "Oh, yes." He sniffs her scent. "The scent of fear makes the meat all that more delicious to eat." He punches a hand through her chest grabbing the fast beating organ. "Oh, such succulence." He says as he rips it out of her chest to gulp some of the blood. Right then, he was hit by a ball of fur. He drops the woman in the dirt. Her body lays still.

"Leave my mother alone, you snake freak!" Naruto says as he stood up to the man.

"Ohh, so the vixen had some kits, ka?" The snake man looked at the one who is pulling their mother away. "More than one? Nice." He looks back at the male child. "Mmm, you have such wonderful power." He says then licks his lips.

"Naruto! She has no heart!" Kyuubi says as her fingers touch her mother's chest. Naruto's eyes flared up with sadness.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Orochimaru says as he starts cackling. "Upset now that your legendary mother is now dead?" He gulps the woman's still beating heart down. "Man, so that is what a legendary orange spark tastes like."

"Hmpf." The boy says as he smirks up at the snake man. "She isn't the only orange spark that is legendary."

"You lie, brat. Legendary Were's are only born every millennia." The snake said laughing.

"I wouldn't mock him if I were you." Kyuubi says with a grin on her face. "He is the strongest chakra holder that I ever felt." She says with a cocky smile on her face. "And I've been around him since before we were born." She stands up and walks towards the trees out of the way. Little to their knowledge Minato stands on the tree tops with the ANBU warriors.

"And what can this little brat do? Bruise my skin? I don't think so." He raises his fist to punch the boy but he hit only air. He only saw this little girl far off down the tree line.

"I told you. He is legendary." The girl says as her red hair blows in the wind. "But so am I." Her red eyes glow.

"What are you?" The man says as he is hit from above.

"We are one set of legendary twins." The gleam in her eyes brightens as Naruto starts transforming his body to his hybrid form. Minato's eyes widen. Red fur covers his body as nine tails flared behind him.

"What are you?" The snake gasps out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The heir to the Uzumaki bloodlines of multi tailed beasts. I will protect my pack with all of my ability." Naruto made hand signs to boost his chakra. His hands clenched and were covered in flames. He started punching the snake man.

"No!" The man's body disintegrates into the thin air with each hit.

"Nothing but air?" Kyuubi asks. A little snake slithers off.

"No, he got away." Minato says as he approaches his oldest children.

"Father!" Kyuubi says with an excited voice.

"What do you mean he got away?" Naruto growls out.

"There is something you should know about him. Later though. Let's go and bury your mother." Minato says while picking her up.

* * *

"Itachi, this is how we found the scene." Ibiki said as he talked to the elder son of the Uchiha wolf pack. "Three died here. Your parents and Madame Alpha Kushina Uzumaki." The man explains as shock shone on his face.

"Lady Kushina, too." He grits his teeth. His eyes flared wider as he swung to face the other man. "How is Minato?"

"He is barely holding onto his rage. The only thing keeping him from going rogue is his children." Ibiki said as he places a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"We are counting on you to keep the people in your pack together." Kakashi said as he stepped closer to the group.

"Can you show me where they all died?" Itachi asked the grey haired fox.

"This way, Young Alpha." Itachi follows the other man. He points at the two bodies that were just recently placed inside of body bags. The blood that spread out under the bags appeared to be his parents from the smell of it. His eyes wavered when he saw the bigger patch of blood a few feet from them. He notices the three sets of footprints that lead away from it. What shocked him was that two of them were child sized.

"These are children's foot prints." He gasped out.

"That would be because Naruto Uzumaki the fox Alpha's oldest pup was the one who fought and defeated Orochimaru. The one who killed your parents. Though he didn't get to kill him he wounded him enough." Kakashi explains to the man.

"A child defeated him?" The young man asked.

"Meet the boy and then look down on him because he is a child." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Tranquilize him so he doesn't go rogue." Tsunade told Shizune.

"But, My Lady." She complains.

"Shut up! I am now the Madame Alpha. Minato is no longer able to be Alpha since there is a danger that he will go rogue." She turns to look at her husband besides her. "I am sorry, dear. You are now Alpha again. At least until Naruto grows older."

"It's okay, mate. I wonder if we can find a cure for this already." Jeriah asks.

"My Alpha, Madame Alpha, Kakashi has arrived with the new Alpha of the Uchiha wolf pack. They wish to see Naruto." An Omega says behind the group.

"He's here now?" Tsunade asks.

"They just pulled up in front of the compound." He answers.

"Shit." She says as she runs to the elevators. The whole group follows. As they reach the front doors, Kakashi opens the doors to the car. Itachi Uchiha steps out and stops in front of the Alpha mates. He bows.

"I'm here to meet the avenger of my parents. I want to offer him a proposition." He says, as his eyes never leave theirs. "I want to offer my little sibling as his bride." Tsunade's eyes widen.

0404TBC0404


	5. Chapter 5

**Beater1:** I'm glad you are enjoying it. Here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for.

**Chapter Five**

"Naruto, please calm down." Kyuubi says while watching her older twin punching a tree splintering it. The eight-year-old grits his teeth as he keeps punching the now pulverized tree. "There's nothing we can do about it! If Tsunade baa-chan hadn't had Shizune tranc him he would go rogue. And once he kills someone that will be the end of it. That will be his death warrant." She pleads with him.

"There has to be a better way!" Naruto growls out. Tears form in his eyes. "He's the only parent we have left."

"Well, there isn't so you will just have to get over it!" She yells at him and stomps off. Two figures were watching from the treetops. One stiffens as the scent from the red headed girl hits them. He runs off to follow her through the trees.

"Stupid, sister." The blond cries as he punched the smashed tree again. "Her and her stupid logic." He tried to punch it again but a much smaller hand grabbed his fist. His eyes widen and blue irises touched onyx. There stood a boy with black hair and black eyes. His eyes held tears like Naruto's. Naruto's face crumbles and he starts crying harder. The boys arms wrapped around him.

* * *

"Please, say that again." Tsunade said with a serious look on her face.

"I would like for one of my siblings to mate with your grandson Naruto to strengthen the bond between both packs." Itachi said while staring straight into her eyes. His eyes unwavering held no animosity what so ever.

"I thought that they were both male." Tsunade states.

"They are." Tsunade's face explores with anger. "But Sasuke is a rare occurrence. He is both male and female."

"What?" Tsunade's face held shock. "He can breed?"

"Yes, Madame Alpha. We've already had him tested on that. His ova are not ready yet but they will be in the next few years." Mitsuki says as she stepped forward. Her blond hair unmovable by the wind.

"Where is said boy?" She asks the young man.

"He should still be in the car." Itachi said as he turns to look at the vehicle. He walks over and opens the back door to reveal an empty seat. "Now, they have done made me mad."

"What's wrong, My Alpha?" Mitsuki asks as Suigetsu steps forward.

"Why is our telepathic link not working, My Alpha?" Suigetsu asks.

"Don't ask me. Why is it you weren't watching the twins?" He growls at the teenager.

"They're gone?" Suigetsu asks.

"What?!" Tsunade shouts.

* * *

"Now where did the beauty go?" Sai wondered as he walked through the forest. He heard sniffling. When he moved the bush aside to reveal the girl with her head laid on the stump of a tree. Her red hair shaking with each sob. He walks slowly up and places his hand on her shoulder. Her face flies up and she punches him in the face.

"Who are you?" She growls at him as she grabs ahold of his shirt. He held no expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"The same as you, beauty." He spouts as his lip bled.

"What do you mean?" She asks as her tears glisten in the sun.

"I lost my mother as well." He says as he wipes blood off his chin. She looks at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"The woman my mother was trying to save. She was your mother?" Sai nods. "That means your father is dead as well. No…" She starts crying for him. His arms wrap around her shoulders.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Tsunade asks as her Jeraiya and a few Beta's walked through the forest in search of the young ones.

"Madame Alpha, it seems that Naruto and Kyuubi have left their floor. They cannot find them anywhere on the compound." The Beta says as he approaches the group.

"Then we will split up and search for them as well." Tsunade says as the group splits up. One group finds Sai carrying Kyuubi in his arms.

"Don't worry. She's just asleep. She cried tears for me." The usually emotionless face held tears brimming in them.

* * *

"There they are." Tsunade says quietly so not to wake Sasuke and Naruto. She looks at Itachi. "Looks like your bargain would have happened even if you didn't want it to." She says as she smiled while watching her grandson cuddling up with Sasuke in a loving embrace that made everyone smile.

"I will come to an agreement on both of them. They can be together at any time she wishes." Itachi says.

0505TBC0505


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for this one to be so late. Kind of my fault really. I didn't want the last chapter of FRS to be finished so I ended up thinking about that one more and accidentally worked some on that instead of this one. Fortunately, I made myself stop. This makes this chapter even weirder to me. But here it is.

**Special Thanks:**

**Random Person:** Sorry, these ones always make me laugh because I do not know their ign's or anything. But thanks for the praise. I'm glad a random person likes my story and the reason why I put Sai as Sasuke's twin was mostly because they looked too much alike. That is until I had my mind blown reading the manga and getting shown the cut out scene of Konohamaru trying to please Sakura with the disturbing image of Sai/Sasuke pairing. Though it was funny to see Sakura's face it is just too disturbing to me while writing this story.

**Roboguy45: **Okay, I think you are doing a great impression with the wordiness in this one. Let's see if anyone can find out what impression.

**Mysterysomeone:** Here is your long awaited update. I hope you enjoy.

**KShieru:** Okay, here's another one and glad you are enjoying. If someone gets confused on any of these stories of mine I enjoy answering their questions. So everyone, ask away if you want.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Just lay them here." Tsunade says as she lead Jeraiya and Itachi into Naruto's room. "We can leave them here so they can rest." She rubs her hand through the blond strands of Naruto's hair. "I'm sorry, kid. I can't believe that you will have to go through this." Her eyes flash to Sasuke as Itachi laid his little brother down besides Naruto. Her eyes glisten tears as she saw the tear tracks on his cheeks. She looks at Itachi whose face held the emotional torment as plain as day. "They should never go through moments like this." She says as tears rush down her cheeks. Jeraiya puts an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes widen. "How am I going to tell the Uzumaki's?"

"Oh, no…" Jeraiya says as he rubs his face worriedly.

"What's wrong, Alphas?" Itachi asks. Tsunade looks into his red eyes. She gasps as she saw the tomoes spin slightly worried.

"Your eyes…" She whispers.

"Oh, sorry. My Sharingan can be used willingly but sometimes there are times when they activate while I'm panicking or worried deeply." Itachi explains.

"Oh?" Tsunade says as a smile covers her face slowly. "This will make the Uzumaki's back off."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks looking confused.

"The Uzumaki clan is spread out in a land most packs don't even go near. Because of what kind of power they appear to hold. By what Kushina told us they are not changelings at birth." She let that knowledge hang in the air.

"Non-changelings that become changelings? But how?" Itachi's right hand man asks.

"Hush, Kisame." Itachi says. "Let's hear your explanation, Lady Tsunade."

"It's the fact that their blood is the original blood. They are more powerful than you can imagine. They keep the human's from knowing about us." Tsunade says to Itachi.

"So basically, they are the start of changelings?" Itachi asks.

"More correctly. They are the start of it all. Were's, Demons, Vampires and Centaur. All they need is the right component of DNA and that is what they become." Tsunade says and she grabs a book she was having Naruto study. She handed it to the man. "This will explain everything. When you get finished reading it then you can come and we will talk."

* * *

"Meep!" Naruto squeaks when he woke with a black haired boy cuddling with him. His blue eyes searched the sleeping face. "Why is he in my bed?" Naruto wonders. The black haired boy cuddles more into Naruto. His arm moving unknowingly around the others neck. He suddenly smelled the boys scent making Naruto's eyes become hazed.

"Naruto's awake!" Ino Yamanaka shouts grumpily down the hallway making the black haired boy jump in the bed. To calm the boy down Naruto hugs him to his chest while he glares at the girl in his doorway.

"Ino, do you mind not trying to scare people?" He asks the cat.

"Why should I? He's rubbing all on what's rightfully mine!" She pouts.

"What have I told you, Ino?" Naruto asks with his blue eyes glaring.

"That we could never be mates because there is no pull with us." She mutters with a pout. She then thought of something and cheered up. "But that could change later, right?"

"Afraid not, Ino." He says bluntly.

"How can you tell, Naruto?" Ino asks showing she was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Because, this beautiful face on my chest is showing me that he is my mate." Naruto says as he strokes the black haired boys' cheek. The cheek started showing a blush.

"What?!" She shrieks making both boys wince from the pitch. "But he's a boy! And a very girlie boy at that!" She walks closer to the pair. "I bet if I kill that girlie boy then you will have to be with me." Naruto's eyes flash red when she transformed her hand into claws. As Naruto is about to move the black haired boy retrains him and shakes his head.

"I can protect myself, Na-ru-to." He purrs to the blond. His eyes turn red with his tomoe spinning as well. He gets up and turns to the girl that was inches away from carving him to ribbons. In a milisec he casts Genjutsu on the blond girl. "Go away and never borrow him again."

"Sasuke that is enough." Itachi says in the doorway. Sasuke's eyes turn back to black. "Ino, return to your father."

"Yes, Itachi." The blond girl says as she has a confused look on her face. She leaves the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" Itachi asks as he stares at the young boy.

"You presume correctly, Alpha Uchiha." Naruto says as he bows his head.

"I want to thank you for being there to try at least in avenging our parents." He smiles sadly to Naruto. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. "And now I will give you two gifts. One is my little brother as your mate." Sasuke's eyes widened and a small smile appears on his lips. "The second is to move your father to one of our Rogue islands while the Haruno continues to find a cure for the rogue affliction."

"What? There is a cure?" Naruto bursts out.

"Not yet but they are getting close. Young one, since you are going to be the next Alpha of the Namikaze pack then you need to get stronger. From this point on you and Sasuke will be guarded and chaperoned until you are old enough and strong enough to take on the sound pack. The same goes for your twins as well." He says as he looks out the corner of his eyes.

"Dammit, we've been found." Kyuubi pouts as Sai stands guard over her.

"Now what of the babes that Kushina just bore?" Itachi asks Tsunade as she stands up straight.

"This way." She walks down the corridor.

* * *

They walk to a door that is wide open so that everyone could hear the cooing of said babes. Naruto's face gentles as he saw arms and legs waving in the air. A long crib held three babies inside of it. Naruto walks up to the crib and looks at them.

"Hey, guys." He says softly as he touches each of their legs comfortingly. Each of them were as different as the next. The colors of their hair are the difference. Black, red and white. Naruto felt Sasuke hug his side as he stared at Naruto's siblings.

"What are they?" Itachi asks as he steps into the room and smiles at the babes.

"The black one we decided to call Nero. He is the only boy, or so I thought until I saw mother change the red haired one. He is male and female. The white one is called Yura. She is the quietest. But as for what they are that will amaze you. They are human." Naruto smiles looking up at Itachi.

"Human? Wait, what is the red headed ones name?" Itachi shakes his head to clear the shock.

"His or should I say her name is Gaara. This one I have yet to see fall asleep. As for the human part, Uzumaki's are born human. Then they are taken outside to the temple grounds. Where each one will have a bite given to them." Tsunade explains.

"So, you won't know what kind of Were they will be?" Itachi asks.

"Nope. Kushina and the twins all being Kitsune's are plain irony." She smiles. "This is one of the reasons Minato has been going against all that stay pure in their packs."

"It is a noble reason. One that I will fight for till the end." Tsunade smiles and nods her head at this.

* * *

"Who's there?" A boy with red hair asks.

"It's me, Yahiko." A little girl enters the room.

"What is wrong, mate?" He turns to look at her brown eyes.

"Nagato is going on a rampage." She says as she kneels before her new mate.

"What about now? Did he not like the new mate I caught for him?" He asks her.

"He said that she is not his mate. Apparently he had a dream about a blue eyed white haired girl as his mate." Konan explains to him.

"I'll go and talk to him." He stands up showing his full muscular body.

"When you say that does that mean violence added?" She asks sadly.

"No, my mate. Father is dead now. There is no need for false violence anymore." He smiles gently at her. His finger tips brushing her cheek.

"False violence? How was beating your brother to a pulp false?" She asks with her lips trembling.

"Because we used fake blood and make up to make it look that way. My father's idiotic belief that the oldest should always be dominant is stupid. I want this pack to be like Jeraiya sensei's. It has been a long time since seeing him and his teachings about every Were being equal are not far from our grasp." He tells her.

* * *

"Where could this girl be?!" Nagato shouts outside in the corridor. Rain beats on top of his head. A hand touches his shoulder. He spins around to see his twin standing behind him.

"Easy, little brother." Yahiko says with a smile. "I'll grant you permission to go around and strengthen allied bonds. Maybe in the years you are gone you can find your mate."

"Really?" The teenager said as he jumped for joy. "I know that she's out there, brother. I dream of her every night."

"Just stay calm on your travels, Nagato." He looks into the younger man's eyes. His eyes reveal his unusual chameleon Were blood. The black rings in the blue color are prominent. "You must keep up the good name of the Hidden Rain Pack."

0606TBC0606


End file.
